Space Age (PL version)
by FutureKate
Summary: paring: Larry Stylinson (możliwe inne, jako wątki poboczne) / AU Space, Future / One Direction / bohaterowie: Harry Styles, Louis Tomlinson, Liam Payne, Zayn Malik, Niall Horan (możliwi inni bohaterowie rzeczywiści bohaterowie fikcyjni) / fikcja literacka / opis historii w prologu /
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: Jest rok 2110. Mars stał się kolonią ziemską. Jednak prawa rządzące Ziemią i Kolonią są bardzo surowe. Mieszkańcy Kolonii nie mogą bratać się z mieszkańcami Ziemi. To samo prawo obowiązuje młodego syna bogatych Tomlinsonów, Lou'iego, oraz jednego z najlepszych pracowników Kolonii, Harrego Styles'a. **

* * *

**AN: No więc pomysł mnie naszedł, gdy usłyszałam o projekcie Mars One. Oto prolog, tylko główny zarys sytuacji, tła. Dopiero od pierwszego rozdziału zacznę przedstawiać wam historię, która wytworzyła się w mojej głowie. Mam nadzieję, że wam się spodoba! Xx**

* * *

~ Space Age ~

Prolog

W roku 2023 ludzie zaczęli kolonizację Marsa. Zaczęło się od kontrowersyjnego i bardzo kosztownego projektu mającego na celu wysyłanie na Czerwoną Planetę cztero-osobowych grup po gruntownym, ośmioletnim przeszkoleniu, co każde dwa lata. Na początku każdy chciał się zgłosić. Każdy chciał być jednym z tych czterech wybranych. Przynieść zaszczyt swojemu państwu, zapisać się na wieki w historii ludzkości. Ale akceptowani byli tylko najlepsi. Najwytrwalsi, najsilniejsi, najodważniejsi.

Pierwszą wspaniałą czwórką byli Rahul Delhi, Anna Parker, Scott O'Connell i Hanako Mizushima. Wykazujący się wielką mądrością, brakiem strachu, inteligencją i sprytem. Zginęli z braku pożywienia po pierwszych jedenastu miesiącach. Uprawy grzybów nie przynosiły oczekiwanych efektów, a klimat wpływał negatywnie na nastroje śmiałków. Na pewnym etapie zaczęli na siebie polować. Gdy nie było już nic, czym można by było zaspokoić niemiłosierny głód ciążenie zaczęło coraz bardziej dawać się we znaki. Pozostali z wspaniałej czwórki umarli z wycieńczenia. Nie była to ładna śmierć. Żadna z nich. Była bezsensowna, błaha. Nie przyniosła ani sławy, ani zaszczytu. Wybrańcy zostali zapamiętani jako śmiałkowie, którzy zgodzili się umrzeć dla późniejszych modyfikacji w projekcie. Próbowano wszystkiego. Zachęcali ludzi wizją sławy i bogactwa. Ale zgłaszali się sami słabi kandydaci. W końcu zaczęto wybierać z przymusu. Przymusowe zgłoszenia obejmowały młodzież w wieku od 16 do 23 roku życia. Nie spotkało się to z pozytywnym odbiorem, ale władze były nieugięte.  
_"Dla dobra ludzkości i postępu wszechświata."_

Udoskonalenia trwały prawie sto lat. W roku 2110 Mars był już pełnoprawną kolonią Ziemską. Zdołano zmienić skład atmosfery, by człowiek mógł bez problemu oddychać tą pierwotnie słabo natlenioną mieszaniną gazów. Sukces też odniosły uprawy grzybów, orzechów i szyszek jadalnych. Czerwona Planeta obsadzona była teraz wysokimi świerkami i jodłami. W rozległych wąwozach rozciągały się lasy iglaste, reszta obszaru obejmowała pola uprawne, naświetlane szklarnie i osiedla mieszkalne. W skalistych górach wydrążone były tunele, wewnątrz których ciągnęły się półki skalne obsadzone grzybami.

Na Marsie nie było placówek edukacyjnych, szpitali, kin, teatrów, czy centrów handlowych. Ludzie mieszkający tu zobowiązani byli wykonywać swoją pracę przy uprawach. Za to dostarczane im były racje żywnościowe z Ziemi. To tam rozwijało się normalne życie. Dzieci się rodziły, chodziły do szkół, grały w piłkę, chodziły z rodzicami na zakupy. Znajdowały zatrudnienie w Zakładzie Transportu Kosmicznego, lub w Centrum Badań Żywności Kolonialnej. Mogły też wybrać placówki zajmujące się życiem ziemskim- pracę w szkołach, szpitalach, sklepach. Świat stał przed nimi otworem. Jednak jeśli chodziło o rodziny z Koloni, sprawy miały się nieco inaczej. Gdy kobieta była w ciąży trzeba było ją przetransportować na Ziemię, do szpitala. Żadne dziecko nie miało prawa urodzić się w Kolonii. Rząd Zjednoczonych Narodów Ziemskich wymagał dokładnego spisu ludności i nie było mowy o ludziach urodzonych na Marsie. Gdy już nowonarodzone dziecko zostało spisane podawane mu było serum wzmacniające, by było zdolne do pracy w surowych warunkach. Dodatkowo każde niemowlę dostawało zastrzyk substancji przyspieszającej rozwój umysłu. W ten sposób dzieci z Kolonii nie potrzebowały długotrwałej edukacji. Mieszanka zapewniała dzieciom rozwój intelektualny na poziomie średnim bez wielu lat nauki.

Po wszystkich zabiegach dziecko wysyłane było wraz z matką z powrotem do Kolonii. Tam zaczynało pracę w szklarniach, później na polach uprawnych, a potem w tunelach. najsilniejsi byli wysyłani do lasów.

Kolonia była niezwykłym i malowniczym miejscem. Surowym dla człowieka, ale pięknym. Dlatego też obywatele Zjednoczonych Narodów Ziemskich przybywali na Marsa, by podziwiać piękno Czerwonej Planety. Nie zostawali jednak na długo. Było to niebezpieczne i pełne tajemnic miejsce. Czerwono-pomarańczowe góry pokryte skalistymi odłamkami i piaskiem, szerokie wąwozy pełne gęstych, niezamieszkanych lasów, niebo zawsze ciemniejsze niż na Ziemi. Gwiazdy świecące jasną, błękitną poświatą, krwisto-czerwone zachody i wschody słońca. Zmutowane zwierzęta zamieszkujące niezbadane puszcze. Nikt nie chciał tam mieszkać. Tylko tubylcy potrafili poradzić sobie z panującymi warunkami. Dlatego też tak ważne było, aby Koloniści nie bratali się z Ziemianami. Obywatele ZNZ nie mogli osiedlać się w Koloniach. Było to jedno z najważniejszych praw Zjednoczonych Narodów Ziemskich i Kolonii.  
_"Żaden mieszkaniec Ziemi nie będzie tworzył więzi emocjonalnych z mieszkańcem Kolonii, jak i każdy mieszkaniec Kolonii objęty jest zakazem tworzenia więzi emocjonalnych z mieszkańcem Ziemi."_


	2. NOTKA!

AN: Chciałam tylko ogłosić małe przekierowanie. Historie Larry bedę publikowała na swoim Tumblerze (jakkolwiek się to odmienia, jeśli w ogóle się odmienia).

Jako, że FanFiction . net nie pozwala na zamieszczanie link w, muszę posłużyć się inną metodą. A więc, jeśli chcecie wejść na stronę, o której jest mowa wpiszcie: katesimagination (później) . (później) tumblr (później) . (później) com (no i teraz) / (oraz) LarryFanFiction

Mam nadzieję, że jest w miare logicznie haha.

~Kate


End file.
